


Expectations

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [95]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Martin, Cute Rey, F/M, Fluff, Hotels, Kissing, New York City, Presents, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Vacation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: On their first night for a short vacation in New York, Rey's luggage gets misplaced and she ends up borrowing his shirt for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> I miss these two! I decided to have some cuteness with them for **sideofrawr** based on the prompt “ _'Are you wearing my shirt?'_ ” from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters).

He’d heard a few stories from commercial pilots who’d been knocked down to charter pilots with him before he’d been brought to New Orleans about New York City. Not that he had been with MJN all that long, but long enough to not feel like part of the community there among the other pilots. But in this universe it was different. When SJC Air had started, he’d had to try his best to be more like Carolyn than himself, and having Rey there had helped a lot. Now, with her wish, he felt more confident. Better equipped to handle things. And he’d wanted to give her something spectacular to thank her for a gift she couldn’t imagine meant the world to him.

He expected commercial airlines to lose luggage, but hotels were another matter altogether. They’d managed to go out and get her new clothes since apparently only _her_ luggage was lost, and he’d had to say, New York was definitely everything he had heard and more. They weren’t going to get to stay long, just three days, but the middle of the trip was Valentine’s Day and he was actually rather nervous. He didn’t want to make a mess of things. He liked what they had but this was all new, all different.

He’d gone into the washroom to change, and when he came out he grinned at what Rey was wearing. “Are you wearing my shirt?” he asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

She smiled and nodded. “We forgot to get me something to sleep in. I didn’t think you’d mind?”

He shook his head. “You could have picked something I didn’t wear today.”

“Well, it smells like you,” she said. “I like it better.”

“I see,” he said. They were sharing a bed here in the hotel room, only because he was used to sharing one with her when they had long flights that needed overnight stays. They were the only displaced crew on hand, Armand aside as one of the partners, so there wasn’t much talk of their lives in England or on Jakku when they were with other pilots, rare as that was. When they were together, though, depending on the flight manifests, most nights were spent curled up next to each other, talking about the homes they had left and the home they had here until the conversation petered out and they were asleep. It wasn’t very often in New Orleans that they were not together at night, either at Qui Vivra Verra or Dufossat Street House, depending on where they felt like being or how much privacy they felt like having.

Not that they _did_ much with the privacy at Qui Vivra Verra, though. He was still a bit nervous about taking _that_ step. He hadn’t even factored it into plans for tonight, though he knew most couples did. 

“I may steal more of your shirts,” she said, lying down on the bed. She played with the top button of the shirt for a moment and then looked at him. “I do have your permission, right?”

“I suppose it’s the prerogative of a girlfriend to steal her boyfriend’s clothing, or at least that’s what my sister said when she took the hooded jumpers from blokes she was dating,” he said, getting into bed next to her. “Just occasionally get me clothing to replace it.”

“There was clothing in my luggage for you,” she said, turning to face him. “You said you wanted to dress more professionally when doing business meetings with Armand and I got you ties.”

“You know, I don’t even think I know how to tie a tie,” he said. “I always had the clip on ones with my school uniform.”

“I actually learned,” she said. “I practiced with knots on Finn when you weren’t around so he could learn.”

“Then you’ll have to teach me,” Martin said with a nod. 

“I can do that,” she said. She was quiet for a moment. “Were you expecting anything to...happen...while we were here?”

He shook his head. “Your wish may have given me more confidence but there are still some things I lack confidence in,” he said. He reached over for her to pull her closer and she settled with her head on his chest. “Did you?”

“It could be nice,” she said. “But I know you aren’t the same as most men on this planet, so I’ll wait.”

“Am I better or worse than other men you’ve met?” he asked, curious all of a sudden.

She thought for a moment. “I lived around very few humans on Jakku,” she said. “Most were bantha fodder. They only cared about getting what they believed to be rightfully theirs. Sometimes they thought that included me.”

He nodded. “You’re much stronger than anyone gives you credit for,” he said, pressing a kiss to her head.

“You’re a good man, Martin. One of the very best. And that is why I care for you so much,” she said, lifting her head up to look at him.

“I think, for myself, I’ve rather gone past caring,” he said, brushing her hair back. “I think I am rather in love with you.”

She grinned at him and then leaned in and kissed him softly. A kiss that got a bit more passionate than he thought either of them might have planned for, actually. He wasn’t sure whether that was her way of saying she cared for him enough that it might be love too, or maybe she was just happy to hear the words, but it didn’t matter. He had told her and as long as they were happy, he could wait to hear them back, just as she could wait for more intimacy, because obviously, some things were worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> **GIFTS**
> 
> **On Valentine's Day:** [Peacock Feather Terrarium Necklace](https://www.etsy.com/listing/267048720/valentines-love-necklace-real-peacock?ref=shop_home_active_40)
> 
>  **After Valentine's Day:** [Overnight Duffle Bag](https://www.etsy.com/listing/386016490/weekender-overnight-duffle-bag-for-women?ref=shop_home_active_10) | [Carry-On Luggage Bag](https://www.etsy.com/listing/489814263/carry-on-luggage-bag-compartmented-and?ref=shop_home_active_14) | [Leather Travel Wallet](https://www.etsy.com/listing/483225559/leather-travel-wallet-xs-black-passport?ref=shop_home_feat_3) | [Luggage Tags](https://www.etsy.com/listing/68430391/postage-stamps-luggage-id-tags-womens?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=luggage%20tags%20for%20women&ref=sr_gallery_17)


End file.
